In the manufacturing of integrated circuits, the sizes of integrated circuit devices are scaled down increasingly. For example, Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) Image Sensor (CIS) chips have increasingly smaller pixel sizes. Accordingly, the requirement in the DC and noise performance of the CIS chips becomes increasingly stricter. Device Isolation (DI) regions formed by well implantation are thus replacing the conventional Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) regions to isolate devices. With the formation of the DI regions using implantation rather than STI regions, the damage to silicon surfaces caused by the formation of the STI regions is eliminated.
The DI regions are formed by implanting an impurity to portions of a substrate, which portions surround the active regions of the integrate circuit devices that are to be isolated. The implanted impurity has the same conductivity type as the well regions in which the devices are formed. It is, however, difficult to control the accuracy in the overlay of the components of the integrated circuit devices with the DI regions. For example, the accuracy in the overlay between the DI regions and the overlying gate electrodes are difficult to control. In the situations the gate electrodes are misaligned to the DI regions, gate electrodes may not be able to fully separate the channel between the source and drain regions of the MOS devices formed at the DI regions. Leakage currents may occur between the source and drain regions.